


The Last of the Sidhe

by Kai_Caelum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Caelum/pseuds/Kai_Caelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an organization tries to take down all the mythical beasts in the world another group is formed to stop them, this group is formed of the very same cryptids but in human shells, only one special cryptid though could truly bring an end to this horrible war between humans and beast...Cait Sidhe M!OC x M!OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of the Sidhe

It was raining again, this was like the 4th day in a row, will it ever stop? I mean it’s summer for goodness sake.

 

‘Damn english summer’ I sighed to myself as I continued to glance out of the classroom window, watching the water droplets slide down the pane of glass, my head being propped up by hand on the desk.

 

School was so boring sometimes.

 

I had gotten to class early to avoid the other students, due to my strange hair and eye colouring I was always harassed over it, some people were even scared of me. I sighed once more and blew a strand of my white hair out of eyes before focussing again on the outside world, I would much rather be out there than in here, even if it was horrible weather.

 

I was too busy in my own world to notice that the school bell had rung and the classroom had already started to fill with students, I turned my head to the front of the class and was about to get my notebook out when two girls behind me caught my attention.

 

“Hey did you see the news? They say another body was found last night” one of the females stated.

“Really? Was it like the rest?”

“Yeah, impaled with their heart ripped out”

 

At hearing that I scoffed slightly and continued to get my school books ready, these killings have been going on for a couple of months now and the police still have no leads to who had been committing them, the death’s always happened on a Wednesday night, that they knew but none of the victims had anything in common, the ages, gender and looks were always different but not the crime scene. Before I could think anymore about it the teacher walked into class, clapping her hands to try and get the classes attention.

 

“OK class, please settle down. you are here to learn, not to relax” she spoke, pushing her thick rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose, she made her way over to her desk and opened the register, starting to called out names, slowly she came to mine.

 

“Kai Harding?” She questioned as she looked up, eyes drifting to my seat.

 

“Here Miss” I replied and she went about calling out the rest of the names, I opened up my note book getting ready for the lesson when there was a knocking on the wooden classroom door, I looked up and in strolled the headmaster with a male student behind him.

 

The boy stood at the front of the class as the head whispered to our teacher before walking out of the classroom.

 

"Class, it seems we have a new student, this is Adrian, please treat him how you would like to be treated yourselves” My eyes cast over him once more before I returned to glancing outside.

 

“Okay Adrian, please take that spare seat at the back there” I could hear his footstep walking down my side of the classroom, a shadow cast over me, I turned my head around and my eyes instantly met a dark pool of green, his eyes seemed so cold, a slight scowl had appeared on his face as he looked at me before he whispered something to me and left, walking off like nothing had happened.

 

_“I have found you….Cait Sidhe”_

 

My heart was beating hard and fast in my chest, what on earth was that about? What did he mean by Cait Sidhe? I clutched my hand over my chest, what is this effect on me?

 

After a few minutes my beating heart started to slow down to its normal rate and I just let if off as a one time thing but all throughout my class I could feel someone's eyes trained onto my back.

 

\--------------------

 

“Sir, are you sure it's him?”, A young male sat in the passenger's seat of a car just outside the school, he was looking through a pair of binoculars, taking in the white haired male in the classroom window, noticing his crimson eyes and slightly being drawn to them before forcefully pulling himself away and looking at the older driver.

“Yeah, i’m positive, we have to act quickly though, higher ups told me about an infiltration”  

The younger male sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled flaming locks before reaching into the back seat and pulling out small pouch. “Ethan?” He turned his head towards the older male, before he could get a word out a loud sound of glass shattering could be heard from the classroom they were just observing.

“Well that's my queue, i’ll be back in 5 minutes” Ethan said as he got out of the car, tying the pouch around his waist “make it 3” the older man replied and a slight smirk appeared on Ethan’s mouth before he made a quick dash to the school.

 

\--------------

 

The teacher closed the textbook she had been previously teaching from and looked out over the students.

“okay class that will be all for today, I hope you all have a nice afternoon and I will be seeing you all bright and early tomorrow” everyone else around me started packing away their equipment, I stood up from my seat and was just about to make my way out of the classroom when I heard my name called.

 

“Kai? could you and Adrian stay behind and help clear up the classroom?” I turned to the teacher and sighed, slowly nodding, I turned once more towards the new kid and caught his eyes, he had what looked like a scowl on his face and his eyes were glaring at me, hatred just pouring from them, what on earth was wrong with this guy? a slight twinge in my chest had me tearing my eyes away, what on earth was wrong with _me_?

 

I made my way over to the whiteboard not giving Adrian another glance and picked up the eraser, slowly starting to wipe off today's lesson notes, as soon as the teacher left I could feel a presence behind me, before I could even react an arm shot up and around my chest, a cool blade digging into my neck, my back went rigid.

 

“W-what are you doing?” I asked, ashamed that my voice had a slight shake to it.

 

“Well this is a dagger and as it's dangerously close to causing you some serious damage, what else could you think i’m doing?” Adrian all but replied venomously, his hot breath brushing against my neck, my heart was beating fast, I had to act, without much thought I quickly ducked and turned, sweeping my leg around and pulling his legs out from under him, successfully knocking him to the ground, I jumped and tried to make my way to the door but as I reached the handle a searing hot pain shot across my left shoulder, I fell forwards and leant against the door frame.

 

“Where do you think your going Cait Sidhe” Adrian muttered, slowly pushing himself up off the ground before walking over to me, he pulled out his dagger from my shoulder, making me let out a sharp hiss as he did this, turning me around to face him, he grabbed me by the front of my collar and dragged me over to the classroom window, I was practically clawing at his wrist, trying to get him to release me but to no avail, the pain in my shoulder growing more unbearable with each movement, with a loud grunt he pushed my body through the glass and had me dangling over the edge of the school.

 

“Its a pretty big height, if I drop you i’m pretty sure you won't survive” my heart was beating so fast I felt like it might jump out of my chest.

 

“Why...Why are you doing this?” I asked in a strangled voice, Adrian scoffed slightly and a sick smirk appear on his lips “You monsters sicken me, you take these forms and try to fit in with the rest of the population but you're not like us, you creatures are plotting to destroy these lands and I’m part of an organization that will stop you in your tracks” before I had a chance to speak he let me go, the wind pushing past me as I fell.

 

Not one sound left my lips, this was it, I was going to die, I closed my eyes expecting to hit the ground any second now but the impact never came, instead I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist and chest, holding onto me tightly as an angelic type voice entered my ears. “Don’t worry, I caught you”.

 

As we landed softly on the ground I pried myself away from this stranger, I turned around to see him and stood before me was a guy around my age, dark crimson hair and piercing blue eyes, a small smirk was plastered over his lips, breaking eye contact he pushed me backwards before quickly stepping back himself, as the dagger from earlier flew past us, and glared up at Adrian, “oh great, now there's two of you?! oh well I guess it can’t be helped!” Adrian yelled from above.

 

“Stay here okay, i’ll take care of this guy” the newcomer said with a small wink and before I could even question him he had leapt on to the nearby tree branches making his way up to the window and to my attacker.

 

\--------------

 

Landing softly on the classroom floor Ethan pulled out a few red feathers from his pouch, now tied around his waist, and fanned them out in front of me, “From the looks of it i’d say you’re a lower level member, maybe even new”, a smirk now plastered across Ethan's lips, Adrians face hardened and he shot a fierce stare at Ethan “Don’t underestimate me monster!” he replied, his voice laced with venom “I will end you!” Adrian pulled out another small dagger out and threw it towards Ethan but Ethan just moved his head to the side slightly, the dagger flying past millimeters from his face.

 

Ethan sighed and shook his head “now that's not very nice, you shouldn't go around calling people names, you might hurt someone's feelings but just for that i’ll make sure to dispatch you quickly” quickly he flew his feathers out towards Adrian, the tips of them suddenly catching alight and landing around Adrians feet and clicked his fingers, “what...?” quickly Adrian jumped backwards, just barely escaping the loud explosion that followed, the ground where he just stood falling away, he landed just short of the newly created gap “well this could be troublesome” he said quietly under his breath, reaching once more towards his dagger pouch, he patted around for another dagger “oh you have got to be kidding me, i'm all out?! they only gave me two?!”

 

“I knew it, you are new, why would the organisation send someone with daggers to go up against us?” Ethan reached behind him and pulled out a few more feathers, fanning them out in front of him once more and without even time to blink he threw them at Adrian, pinning him against the wall, the flames slowly going down the feathers. Adrian struggled to get out of the hold but found it useless “Get me out of here you bloody monster!” he grit his teeth and almost snarled at Ethan “oh i'm definitely not letting you go now” Ethan turned his back towards Adrian and started making his way to the damaged window, he closed his eyes and sighed “goodnight” he stepped on the window ledge and quickly snapped his fingers before jumping out the window, a loud explosion following him, down below Kai could was still in the spot he left him, shielding his eyes from any debris, Ethan landed beside him effortlessly and placed his hand on Kai’s shoulder.

 

“I think you should come with us, there are some things that need explaining”

 

 

 


End file.
